Príncipe vs villano
by bruxi
Summary: [U.A.] Todos sabemos que normalmente la princesa siempre termina con el príncipe encantador, ese de sonrisa perfecta y de vida intachable. Pero no siempre ocurre así. A veces, la princesa decide ir a contracorriente y quedarse con el villano del cuento [NaruHina] [Rated T por lenguaje y lime]
1. Hinata

**¡YAHOI! Sí, ya sé que debo cosas, pero ando intentando salir de la oxidación de haber pasado tiempo sin escribir. Poco a poco lo voy consiguiendo. Y también podéis culpar a mi vagancia, cuando saco tiempo me da mucha pereza ponerme a escribir y me distraigo con cualquier estupidez (como leer fanfics que ya tengo leídos y más que releídos).**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aviso de que Toneri me ha quedado seguramente muy OOC, pero es que no le doy cogido el punto al tío. Aún así, espero que os guste y que lo disfrutéis.**

 **Es una idea rara, también os lo advierto. Vosotros juzgáis xD.**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Príncipe vs villano**

* * *

La universidad era una jodida mierda. Eso pensaba Toneri Ōtsutsuki mientras ingresaba con su Lexus nuevecito en el aparcamiento reservado para los estudiantes. Habían sido cuatro años de carrera, infernales, aguantando a profesores déspotas y a listillos. No todo había sido malo, por supuesto: las fiestas y las chicas siempre lograban animarlo. Y el alcohol, aunque en su justa medida. Nunca se había emborrachado hasta perder el control, solo lo justo y necesario para relajarse y desinhibirse un poco.

Resopló mientras apagaba el motor y sacaba las llaves. Se desabrochó el cinturón, cogió su bolsa donde llevaba los materiales para ese último primer día de clase que empezaba en unos minutos.

―Un año más―se dijo―, un año más, te sacas el máster y luego adiós muy buenas. ―Con ese pensamiento en mente salió de su coche, cerró la puerta, giró la llave y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a encarar el último año en el que tendría que matarse a estudiar.

Y entonces la vio: una chica ¡qué digo una chica! Una preciosidad que estaba caminando hacia el edificio de la facultad que quedaba a unos cuantos pasos. Su cabello largo, de un tono extraño, un negro que con la luz adquiría un azulado intenso. Su figura delgada, cubierta por una falda larga y una camiseta también de manga larga. Apretaba contra lo que parecían ser unos generosos pechos varios cuadernos y un estuche. Caminaba con gracia y elegancia y la forma en la que sus caderas se balanceaban al compás de sus piernas lo tenía hipnotizado, embobado.

No había visto aún su cara, pero estaba seguro de que le encantaría. Tenía la impresión de que sería tan perfecta como una muñeca de porcelana.

Ansioso, se apresuró a ingresar él también en la facultad, intentando por todos los medios no perderla de vista. Se llevó el alegrón de su vida al verla ingresar en el aula en el que él también debía entrar. Atravesó la puerta, la buscó con la mirada y la vio acomodándose a la mitad de los bancos. Fue hacia allí intentando fingir que todo era casual. Se acercó a ella y, relamiéndose los labios, preguntó:

―¿Está libre?―La chica dio un respingo y levantó el rostro. Toneri se quedó sin respiración en cuanto unos ojos blancos, del perla más puro, se clavaron en él. Su nariz pequeña, los pómulos altos, aristocráticos, unos labios rosados, carnosos y que tenían pinta de ser extremadamente suaves. La piel blanca, inmaculada, sin rastro alguno de maquillaje. Quedó absolutamente fascinado.

―S-sí. ―El leve rojo que cubrió las pálidas mejillas de la muchacha se le antojó de lo más adorable, así que como el tono bajo y dulce en el que pronunció aquel "sí" en medio de un tartamudeo. Parecía ser muy tímida y eso, lejos de desagradarle, le gustó.

Se sentó a su lado y le sonrió, dejando su bolsa delante de él sobre la mesa.

―Soy Toneri, Ōtsutsuki. ―La chica pareció vacilar unos segundos, pero al final le devolvió una leve sonrisa.

―Hi-Hinata Hyūga. ―Arqueó una ceja al oírla decir su nombre. El apellido Hyūga era de sobra conocido en todo el país. Ella pareció adivinar lo que pensaba porque de inmediato bajó la vista, como se le avergonzara su linaje.

Toneri amplió su sonrisa mientras la miraba.

Esa chica le gustaba, mucho. Le había llamado la atención nada más verla. Y haría lo que fuera por tenerla. Estaba seguro de que no le costaría que llegase a algo más que gustarle.

Y él la conquistaría. Como que se llamaba Toneri Ōtsutsuki.

* * *

―Todo es una mierda. Una asquerosa y jodida mierda. ―Dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa de la cafetería, totalmente abatido. Su acompañante, una rubia muy guapa de ojos lavanda, alzó las cejas al tiempo que apoyaba el rostro sobre su mano, mirándolo con diversión.

―¿Ningún avance con tu amor platónico?―Toneri dejó escapar un gruñido de molestia.

―No hurgues en la herida, Shion.

―Si no lo hago yo, que soy tu mejor amiga ¿quién más lo hará?―Toneri levantó el rostro con el ceño fruncido, mirándola con enfado―. Hinata-chan es un amor de chica, entiendo que te colaras por ella. Pero también es muy despistada.

―¡No me digas! He intentado por todos los medios que se fije en mí como algo más que un amigo y ¿qué he conseguido en seis meses? ¡Nada, joder! ¡Na-da!―Shion suspiró, cogiendo una patata frita de su plato y llevándosela a la boca.

―¿Por qué no se lo dices y ya?

―¡Porque no quiero asustarla! Hinata es muy tímida, si voy tan a saco seguro la ahuyento. ―Shion quedó pensativa unos segundos y luego suspiró.

―Oye, Toneri, no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero… ¿te has planteado que ella puede estar enamorada de alguien más? Digo, ella vino aquí desde otra ciudad para estudiar el máster. Puede que haya dejado atrás, no sé ¿un novio? Porque no has sido el único que ha intentado coquetearle y le ha salido el tiro por la culata. ―Toneri bufó.

―De ser así me lo hubiera dicho ¿no crees? Somos amigos.

―No tan amigos. Solo la conoces desde hace unos meses.

―¡Igual que tú! ¡Y estoy seguro de que no te ha dicho nada!

―No de esos temas, es cierto. Pero sí hemos mantenido alguna charla sobre ciertas cosas íntimas que me han dado a entender que pese a lo tímida y reservada que parece ser ella ya ha tenido alguna experiencia con chicos. Ya sabes, entre mujeres nos comprendemos. ―Toneri levantó la cabeza con los ojos abiertos como platos―. Además, he notado que a veces se queda embobada mirando su móvil para luego sonreír como niña con zapatos nuevos.

―No puede ser―dijo Toneri, muy seguro de sí mismo. Shion esbozó una sonrisa.

―Además, este fin de semana la he invitado a ir de compras y me dijo que no podía, que tenía cosas que hacer. Que yo sepa no estamos de exámenes y la mayoría de los trabajos están ya entregados. ―Toneri sopesó toda la información que su amiga le estaba proporcionando. Sacudió la cabeza. No, no podía ser. Era imposible que Hinata, con lo tímida que era, hubiera dejado algún amorío atrás, en su ciudad natal.

―Shion, necesito que me hagas un favor. ―La rubia frente a él se lo quedó mirando, esperando a que continuara.

Toneri respiró hondo y le hizo su petición.

Tenía que saber si las sospechas de su mejor amiga eran ciertas.

* * *

―Sigo diciendo que es estúpido. ¿Te das cuenta de que me estás pidiendo que entre en el apartamento de mi más reciente amiga a espiar entre sus cosas?

―Me lo debes. ―Shion rodó los ojos mientras terminaban de subir las escaleras que conducían al cuarto piso del edificio en el que residían muchos de los estudiantes de la universidad. El plan de Toneri le parecía absurdo. Pero el chico estaba desesperado y ella, como buena amiga, no había podido negarse. Más que nada porque, como había dicho él, se lo debía.

Dejando escapar un gran suspiro se posicionó frente a la puerta del apartamento en el que vivía Hinata desde hacía seis meses. Se sintió nerviosa pero enseguida se aplacó. No era la primera vez que estaba allí y a Hinata sin duda no le molestaría su visita. Era demasiado amable como para echarla con cajas destempladas.

Así que llamó a la puerta. De reojo vio como Toneri se escondía en el rellano de la escalera, espiando desde detrás de la pared. Resopló. Si el amor te volvía así de imbécil ella no quería enamorarse nunca.

Oyó pasos tras la puerta y preparó una radiante sonrisa.

La cual se le borró en el mismo instante en el que la puerta se abrió.

Porque el que sujetaba la puerta ahora abierta no era Hinata, no era su amiga adorable, tímida y que se sonrojaba cada dos por tres. No, señor.

El que estaba en la entrada del apartamento donde se suponía que vivía la Hyūga era un impresionante espécimen masculino de cabello rubio e intensos ojos azules. Shion no pudo evitar ruborizarse cuando sus ojos detallaron que el chico en cuestión se encontraba medio desnudo, con tan solo unos pantalones cortos puestos y, a juzgar por el pequeño bulto que se asomaba ahí abajo Shion juraba que no llevaba ropa interior.

¡Oh, Kami! ¿Estaba en el cielo, acaso?

―¿Querías algo?―La voz masculina la sobresaltó y se obligó a sí misma a levantar de nuevo los ojos, solo para toparse con que aquel magnífico torso que se erguía frente a ella estaba lleno de tatuajes.

Se mojó los labios de pronto resecos y carraspeó, intentando buscar su voz.

―Yo… buscaba a Hinata… ―El tío bueno que tenía delante alzó las cejas para luego sonreír. ¡Y qué sonrisa, madre de Dios!

―¡Ah! Debes de ser la amiga de la que me habló. Pasa. ―Se hizo a un lado e, intentando por todos los medios reprimir las ganas de lanzarse sobre aquel chico para frotarse contra él como perra en celo, ingresó en el apartamento―. Ahora la aviso. Es una dormilona'ttebayo. ―Lo vio desaparecer por el pasillo, admirando sin que él se diera cuenta aquel culo que parecía esculpido por los mismísimos dioses.

―Joder, mierda―masculló, abanicándose―. Tienes mucho que explicarme, Hinata―dijo mientras iba hacia la pequeña cocina para servirse un vaso de agua. Necesitaba enfriarse.

Poco después oyó unos pasitos temblorosos tras ella y supo que esta vez sí era Hinata. Se giró y a poco más se echa a reír: la pobre tenía la cara más roja que un tomate maduro. Las piernas le temblaban y parecía incapaz de sostenerle la mirada. Shion se sentó tranquilamente en una de las sillas de la cocina y la miró, muy seria.

―Empieza a hablar, señorita. ―Hinata levantó sus ojos perlados, algo acuosos.

―Y-yo… ―Shion se cruzó de brazos, esperando. Hinata empezó a jugar con el borde de la camiseta que llevaba puesta y, al fin tomó aire―. Naruto-kunesminovio. ―Lo dijo tan rápido que a Shion le costó entenderla. Pero captó la idea en cuanto el rostro de su amiga se encendió de nuevo.

―Así que… ¿ese sexy bombón rubio es tu novio?―Hinata asintió repetidas veces, dejándose caer en una silla frente a Shion―. ¿Por qué no lo habías mencionado nunca?―Hinata enrojeció de nuevo.

―N-no es como si lo ocultara pe-pero… ―la miró, nerviosa―. Shion-chan, prométeme que no le dirás a nadie, por favor. ―La chica pareció ahora muy intrigada.

―¿Acaso es una relación secreta?―preguntó, emocionada. Hinata asintió.

―A-algo así. N-no es que mi familia no lo apruebe, nada de eso. Pero… ―Shion vio como se mordía el labio inferior―, é-él tiene un pasado algo… complicado, y papá cree que sería mejor que no saltara la liebre hasta que yo haya terminado los estudios y Naruto-kun haya consolidado su puesto de trabajo. ―Shion se percató en ese instante de que su amiga le estaba confiando uno de sus más preciados secretos. Respiró hondo varias veces.

―Te perdono si me lo presentas. ―Hinata levantó la vista y el alivio que vio en su rostro la hizo sonreír―. Además, me ha dejado verte sin tanta ropa. Y yo tenía razón, Hina, tienes un cuerpo de infarto. ―Hinata se miró y entonces chilló, abrazándose a sí misma: tan solo llevaba una camiseta puesta que, claramente, no era suya.

Mientras Shion la veía correr hacia el pasillo y oía las risas de aquel chico sexy que le había abierto la puerta minutos atrás, Shion pensó en Toneri. Una sonrisa algo malvada se extendió por su rostro.

―Oh, amigo, lo tienes crudo. Pero que muuuuuuuuuuuuy crudo.

* * *

―¡Me estás jodiendo!―Las personas que estaban en ese momento en aquel McDonald's miraron en su dirección. Shion se cruzó de brazos, con una expresión seria.

―No, Toneri. Hinata tiene novio. Punto. ―No le había contado nada más que eso. Hinata le había dicho que no pasaba nada si alguien especulaba sobre su relación con el rubio sexy de buen culo (apodo con el que Shion lo llamaría de ahora en adelante), ya que al parecer él había ido a visitarla tras conseguir varios días libres en su trabajo. Así que cuando la gente viera a la tímida y callada Hinata junto a semejante hombre los rumores no se harían esperar.

Pero Shion había prometido no contar nada más que eso si la gente le preguntaba. Y ella, como buena amiga, cumpliría aquella promesa.

―¡¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo?!

―Porque no era asunto nuestro. Y lo más probable es que nunca nos hubiera dicho nada si él no se hubiera aparecido por aquí. Sabes que Hinata es muy reservada en lo que a su vida personal se refiere.

―Bueno, no pasa nada, estoy seguro de que es algo pasajero. ―Shion alzó las cejas, una sonrisa divertida bailando en sus labios al recordar las fachas en las que había encontrado a su amiga y a su sexy novio rubio de buen culo.

―Llevan juntos casi cinco años. ―La boca de Toneri se abrió por la sorpresa―. Su familia lo conoce y lo aprueba.

―Mierda. ―Toneri se pasó la mano por el pelo, con desesperación―. No pienso rendirme. Hinata me gusta demasiado. ―Shion suspiró.

―Toneri, lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con tu vida es asunto tuyo, pero como tu mejor amiga que soy te diré algo que, como se te ocurra mencionarle a Hinata, te castro. Me lo confió en secreto; aunque la conozco desde hace poco ha sido una buena amiga, la quiero y la respeto, así que de aquí―señaló a ambos―no puede salir. ―Toneri tragó saliva y asintió―. Hinata me contó que lleva enamorada de ese chico desde pequeña. ―Toneri dejó caer la mandíbula una vez más―. Dudo mucho que puedas competir contra algo como eso. ―El Ōtsutsuki apretó los dientes y sacudió la cabeza.

―No importa. ―Shion puso los ojos en blanco. Hombres. Tan tercos y obtusos.

―Te estrellarás. Pero allá tú.

* * *

Al día siguiente por la mañana, todos los estudiantes de la facultad se quedaron más que boquiabiertos cuando vieron bajar a la pequeña, tímida y huidiza de Hinata Hyūga de una moto negra con franjas naranja adornándola, sujeta firmemente a la cintura de un alto y musculoso chico que, en cuanto se quitó el casco, hizo suspirar a más de una chica.

La sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando, al rodear ella el vehículo para dirigirse a sus clases, aquel rubio sexy (de buen culo, añadió Shion en su mente) la tomó sorpresivamente de la cintura y la besó.

Pero no fue un besito, ni un beso de esos insulsos, de despedida o uno que dijera "que te vaya bien". No, señor.

Fue un beso ardiente, con lengua, que lo dejó a él sonriendo de manera arrogante y a Hinata toda roja y temblando como una hoja. La gota que colmó el vaso vino cuando él se relamió los labios con sumo gusto. Shion juró haber oído como a más de una se le caían las bragas. Ella incluida. Mierda.

Se volvió a mirar a Toneri, quién no daba crédito a la escena que acontecía frente a sus ojos.

―Te lo dije―soltó Shion cuando pasó por su lado, palmeándole el hombro―. ¡Hey, Hina! ¡Buenos días!―La aludida se giró, saludando con una sonrisa tímida a su amiga.

―Bu-buenos días, Shion-chan. ―Se giró a su novio, aún sonrojada, y los presentó―. Na-Naruto-kun, t-te presento a Shion Moryō, una buena amiga. Shion-chan, é-él es Naruto Namikaze. ―Shion sonrió ampliamente y le tendió la mano. Naruto correspondió el saludo con una sonrisa encantadora.

―Encantado. Gracias por cuidar de mi chica. ―Hinata volvió a enrojecer cuando él la asió por la cintura acercándola una vez más a su cuerpo, al tiempo que besaba su mejilla con infinito cariño. Cuando se separaron le apartó un par de mechones detrás de la oreja y le sonrió cálidamente―. Vendré a buscarte luego'ttebayo. De nuevo, un gusto haberte conocido. ―Se despidió de ambas finalmente, se colocó el casco, se subió a la moto y, con un último guiño a su novia, arrancó y se perdió en la lejanía.

―Hinata, eres una jodida suertuda. ―La peliazul sintió sus mejillas calentarse de nuevo, apretando contra su pecho con fuerza los cuadernos y los materiales que llevaba en las manos.

Aunque una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

* * *

Toneri gruñó mientras veía a Hinata en la cafetería ser rodeada por un grupo de chicas de su clase, asediada a preguntas. A su lado, Shion le miraba y sonreía de lo más divertida.

―Si sigues así te convertirás en Gollum. ―Volvió a gruñir, ignorando a su mejor amiga.

―¿Seguro que su apellido es Namikaze?―Shion rodó los ojos.

―Sí, Toneri, Naruto Namikaze, así lo presentó Hinata. ¿Qué hay con eso? ¿Lo conoces, acaso?―Toneri se quedó pensativo unos instantes.

―No, a él no. Pero pensé que los Namikaze… ―calló y Shion alzó las cejas.

―Toneri―llamó, en un tono demandante. El chico suspiró y miró para la rubia.

―Solo conozco una familia con ese apellido, una importante. Mis padres y mis abuelos han hecho negocios con ellos en más de una ocasión. Pero según tenía entendido el último heredero, Minato Namikaze, no tenía hijos. No los tuvo con su mujer y, dado que hoy en día están divorciados…

―¿Adónde quieres llegar? Será un sobrino o el hijo de algún primo, o incluso adoptado. Hay miles de posibilidades. No empieces a darle a esa mente retorcida que tienes. ―Toneri la fulminó con la mirada.

―Investigaré. Y si descubro que hay algo raro con ese tío… ―Shion bufó. Recordó las palabras de Hinata de hacía dos días.

 _Él tiene un pasado algo complicado_.

Si su intuición femenina no le fallaba Hinata estaba hasta las trancas por ese chico, y por lo que le contó sospechaba que ella ya conocía todo sobre él.

Suspiró, mirando la cara de concentración de su mejor amigo.

Se estrellaría. Estaba más que segura. Pero hasta que ese momento no llegara Toneri no desistiría.

Lo conocía y era demasiado cabezota cuando se empeñaba en que quería conseguir algo.

* * *

Era viernes, y uno muy bueno, pensó Shion para sí mientras se acomodaba en su cama con el portátil, bebidas bien fresquitas, snacks y bolsas de patatas fritas. Su compañera de cuarto no estaría ese fin de semana y tan solo le quedaba disfrutar de una maratón de su serie favorita con deliciosos aperitivos a su disposición.

Estaba a punto de darle al _play_ cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar. Lo tomó con fastidio y, al ver quién llamaba, rodó los ojos. Contestó, sabedora de que si no lo hacía el muy pesado no pararía hasta que lo hiciera.

―¿Qué quieres, romeo? Más vale que sea importante.

―¡Lo tengo, Shion, lo tengo! ¡Te dije que ese tipo no era trigo limpio!―Shion alzó las cejas.

―¿Te refieres al rubio sexy de buen culo que tiene a Hinata loquita de amor?

―¡Por Dios, deja de llamarlo así! No sé qué le veis tú y las demás chicas.

―Que está de toma pan y moja. Te aseguro que si no fuera el novio de mi amiga ya le habría dejado meterse entre mis piernas más de una vez.

―Ugh, no necesitaba tanta información.

―Pues no preguntes.

―¡Da igual! ¡Tengo las pruebas que necesitaba! ¡Voy para allá!―Shion maldijo entre dientes al oír el sonido de que su amigo había cortado la llamada. Miró con infinita tristeza para el ordenador y todo lo que había preparado y suspiró.

Aunque no podía negar que tenía curiosidad por ver lo que Toneri había encontrado.

Quince minutos después llamaron a la puerta de su habitación y abrió. Toneri entró como una tromba, feliz como una lombriz, agitando un sobre grande y grueso frente a él. Shion cerró tras él y se fue a sentar sobre la cama.

―¿Qué es eso?

―¡Míralo tú misma!―La rubia suspiró y, tomando el sobre entre sus manos, lo abrió dejando caer su contenido sobre la colcha. Empezó a revolver en los papeles y a leer algunos, casi sin interés―. ¡Para empezar es un mentiroso! ¡Su apellido es Uzumaki, no Namikaze!―Shion cogió una foto del periódico en el que al pie de la misma se leía que Minato Namikaze posaba con su recién descubierto hijo, Naruto Uzumaki.

―Pues quién lo diría: padre e hijo son idénticos. ―Toneri frunció el ceño y le arrebató el papel a Shion―. No digas que es coincidencia…

―No he dicho que no lo fueran, aunque sí, el parecido salta a simple vista. Pero lo de que su apellido es Uzumaki es totalmente cierto. Y supongo que lo de "recién descubierto hijo" te habrá llamado la atención. ―Shion suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, esperando la larga explicación que sin duda Toneri le daría―. Minato Namikaze se casó hace casi veinte años, pero fue un matrimonio de conveniencia, arreglado entre sus padres y los de la chica. ―Shion cabeceó―. No me sorprende, es algo muy común que en nuestro país aún sucede entre familias de cierto prestigio.

―Siglo XXI. ―Fue lo único que dijo Shion. Toneri hizo una mueca y Shion sonrió, burlona.

―Pero Minato Namikaze parece ser que estaba enamorado de otra mujer, una chica sin apellido ilustre, sin linaje, sin educación y criada prácticamente en las calles. El cómo, cuando y dónde se conocieron es un misterio, pero según se rumorea él nunca dejó de verla…

―Y de ahí nació el sexy rubio de buen culo que es el novio de Hina.

―¡Que dejes de llamarlo así, por Dios!―Tonerio tomó otra fotografía para enseñársela. En ella aparecía una hermosa mujer de largo cabello pelirrojo empujando a un sonriente niño rubio en un columpio―. Cuando él tenía unos seis o siete años, Kushina Uzumaki murió. Las malas lenguas dicen que la asesinaron. Ahí fue cuando Minato Namikaze decidió hacerse cargo de su bastardo―Shion frunció el ceño al oír esa palabra―, al parecer se lo llevó a vivir con él pese a las protestas de toda su familia y, obviamente, de su esposa. Esa fue la principal causa de su divorcio: ella no estaba dispuesta a tolerar al hijo de otra mujer bajo su techo. ―Toneri tomó otro recorte de periódico y se lo entregó. Shion leyó el artículo por encima, en el que se explicaba que el hijo ilegítimo de Minato Namikaze había arruinado el perfecto matrimonio entre este y su esposa, una perfecta dama de la alta sociedad. Resopló, más que molesta.

―Lo único que me estás diciendo es que tuvo una infancia muy difícil. ―Tal vez a esto se refería Hinata cuando le comentó que él tenía un pasado algo complicado.

―¡Aún no he llegado a lo mejor!―Toneri tomó entre sus manos varios fajos de hojas y los dejó caer sobre sus rodillas. Shion los tomó: algunos eran artículos de periódicos, otras meras fotografías y otros documentos que parecían ser oficiales.

Empezó por las fotos: en ellas podía verse a un Naruto muy juerguista, bebiendo, fumando, chupándole el rostro a alguna que otra chica, enseñándole el dedo medio a la cámara mientras hacía algún gesto obsceno con su lengua o con otras partes de su cuerpo… Incluso venían los fotogramas de la cámara de seguridad de algún hotel de lujo donde se veía claramente que se lo estaba montando con una tipa cualquiera.

Shion alzó las cejas y apoyó la barbilla en una de sus manos, dejando reposar el codo sobre una de sus rodillas, interesada ahora en la información que su amigo le estaba mostrando.

―Un rebelde sin causa.

―¡Más que eso! ¡Lee!―Los ojos violetas de Shion repasaron los titulares de los artículos de periódico y alguno de los documentos que tenía en las manos.

 **NARUTO NAMIKAZE, HEREDERO DE MINATO NAMIKAZE, DETENIDO POR CONDUCCIÓN TEMERARIA BAJO LOS EFECTOS DEL ALCOHOL**

 **NARUTO NAMIKAZE HA SIDO ENCONTRADO EN LA MADRUGADA DE AYER PARTICIPANDO EN CARRERAS CLANDESTINAS**

 **NARUTO NAMIKAZE INGRESADO EN EL HOSPITAL CENTRAL DE KONOHA POR POSIBLE SOBREDOSIS ¿EL ÚNICO HIJO DEL RESPETADO EMPRESARIO MINATO NAMIKAZE ES UN DROGADICTO?**

 **NARUTO NAMIKAZE DETENIDO POR LA POLICÍA. HAY PRUEBAS SÓLIDAS EN SU CONTRA POR PARTICIPAR EN PELEAS ILEGALES DONDE SE APOSTABAN GRANDES SUMAS DE DINERO**

Shion suspiró, dejando caer los papeles a un lado suyo.

―El novio de Hinata fue un rebelde sin causa ¿y qué?

―¡¿Estás de broma?! ¡Es un drogadicto, un alcohólico, un mujeriego y un delincuente!

―Toneri ¿te das cuenta de que todas estas noticias―señaló los recortes periodísticos―son de hace más de seis años?

―¿Y? ¡Eso no significa que no siga siendo un hijo de puta! Si le enseño esto a Hinata seguro que-

―Para. ―Lo interrumpió Shion, levantando la mano―. Piensa un segundo. ¿Y si ella ya lo sabe? ¿No estarás solo haciendo el ridículo?―Toneri la miró, incrédulo.

―¿Es en serio? Es imposible que una chica dulce y sensible como Hinata esté con alguien como él. Estoy segura de que solo quiere jugar con ella…

―Toneri, llevan juntos cinco años. Demasiado para que sea solo un juego ¿no crees?

―¡Entonces le ha mentido descaradamente y ella no sabe nada!―Shion se pasó una mano por el rostro, cansado de la cabezonería de su mejor amigo.

―Yo te digo que Hinata lo conoce lo suficiente. Lo ama y se nota que él a ella, por la manera en que la mira. ¡Diablos! Si no fuera así yo misma hubiese intervenido.

―Tengo que hablar con ella. ―Shion puso los ojos en blanco, dejándolo por imposible―. Invítala a la fiesta de mañana por la noche, en mi casa. ―Shion parpadeó―. ¡Si lo hago yo se negará! Siempre se niega cada vez que la invito a ir a algún sitio.

― _Claro. Porque no es tonta y tiene novio, imbécil_. ―Quiso gritarle. Sin embargo sonrió de forma malévola y tomó el móvil, marcando el número de Hinata―. Me divertiré viendo cómo te parten la cara. ―Toneri la fulminó una vez más con sus ojos azules.

Él estaba seguro de que ese chico estaba engañando a su dulce y tierna princesa. A su Hinata. Y él le haría ver el error que estaba cometiendo.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

―¿U-una fiesta?―Hinata se mordió el labio inferior y miró para atrás. Su novio arqueó una ceja sin dejar de acariciar su cintura. Ambos se encontraban en el apartamento de Hinata, en la cama, desnudos como Dios los trajo al mundo. Hinata se hallaba sentada en el borde de la cama con el rubio tumbado a su espalda de lado, pasando los dedos por la piel de su espalda una y otra vez, disfrutando de la calidez que ella siempre le brindaba con tan solo un simple roce.

Siempre había sido así, desde que eran pequeños.

―Shion-chan, no sé… A-además si es en casa de… Bu-bueno pero… Es-está bien. I-iremos. ―Colgó y se giró a mirar a Naruto, dejando escapar un gran suspiro. Inmediatamente el chico se incorporó y llevó una mano a su mejilla, preocupado.

―Hey ¿qué pasa?

―Shion-chan nos invitó a ir a una fiesta. Lo siento. S-sé lo que te ha costado conseguir estos días libres… ―Se apretó contra el cuerpo de su novio y comenzó a delinear la silueta de uno de los tantos tatuajes que adornaban su piel: un remolino rojo que representaba un sol, con los rayos bordeándolo.

―No pasa nada, nena. Hace tiempo que no voy a una fiesta. Pero ¿tú quieres ir?―Hinata levantó la vista y lo besó antes de contestar. Naruto correspondió encantado, abrazándola contra él.

―E-es que Shion-chan es mi amiga y… siento que la estoy dejando de lado por ti y e-eso tampoco es justo. M-me ha ayudado mucho en estos meses. ―Naruto alzó las cejas.

―Así que… ¿ahora soy un acaparador de tu tiempo?―Naruto la acomodó a horcajadas sobre él y sonrió de forma ladina al escuchar un gemido salir de los labios femeninos ante el roce de sus intimidades.

―Ajá―atinó a asentir Hinata, arqueándose al sentirlo frotarse descaradamente contra ella. Las manos masculinas subieron por su cuerpo hasta estrujar sus pechos―. U-uno muy guapo. ―Naruto sonrió arrogante y levantó el rostro, rozando sus labios contra los de ella.

―Y sexy, nena. Que no se te olvide.

―Y sexy. ―Fue lo único que consiguió decir antes de que sus labios fueran devorados por los de su novio al tiempo que él empujaba hacia arriba y ella hacia abajo, dejando que sus cuerpos volvieran a unirse como tantas veces ya había ocurrido ese día.

* * *

―¿Segura de que vendrá?―Shion apretó con fuerza el vaso de plástico en el que llevaba su bebida. Tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no tirárselo por encima a Toneri. Era la décima vez que le hacía la misma pregunta en cinco minutos.

―Me dijo que sí, que iban a venir. ―Toneri frunció el ceño.

―¿Iban?

―Sí, genio, plural. ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Que Hinata vendría sola teniendo a su sexy novio rubio de buen culo de visita?―Sonrió de satisfacción al ver el rostro de su mejor amigo formar una mueca de fastidio.

―Sigo sin saber qué coño le ves.

―Veo que es un chico caliente al que sin duda le va la marcha. ―Toneri bufó, pasándose la mano por el pelo, exasperado. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Shion ojeaba su móvil―. Hinata ya llegó, está en la entrada. Voy a buscarla. ―Toneri quiso acompañarla pero Shion negó, dándole su vaso―. Si te ve estoy segura de que dará media vuelta y se largará. Hinata es muy amable, te considera su amigo y te aprecia, pero tampoco es tonta, Toneri. Se te ven las intenciones. Además―hizo una pausa―, su novio no se ve cómo del tipo paciente al que le importa una mierda que le coqueteen a su chica delante de sus mismas narices. ―Toneri apretó los dientes y dio un paso atrás. Shion sonrió―. Buen chico. Espero tu turno. ―La rubia se perdió entre la multitud, dirigiéndose hacia la parte delantera de la casa. Soltó una risita al ver ya a varias parejas con unas cuantas copas de más encima, montándoselo prácticamente delante de todo el mundo. Ah, las fiestas universitarias eran las mejores, sip.

Divisó el cabello largo y lacio de su amiga y fue hacia allí, abrazándola y sorprendiéndola.

―¡Menos mal que has venido, Hina! ¡Estoy rodeada de depravados!―Hinata rio y devolvió el abrazo a Shion, quien hacía graciosos pucheros. Detrás de ellas Naruto sonrió, para posicionarse luego junto a su novia y entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella, paseando la vista por todo el lugar.

―Mmm… veo que las fiestas universitarias no pierden su toque, y son iguales en todos lados. ―Hinata asintió con un suspiro.

―P-por eso Shion-chan siempre quiere que venga. Dice que le hago de paraguas contra los pervertidos.

―¡Y tanto! ¿Te acuerdas hace un mes cuando fingimos ser una pareja lesbiana para que aquel mastodonte nos dejara en paz?―Hinata enrojeció y asintió, tapándose la cara con su mano libre, muerta de vergüenza.

―¿En serio? ¡No me lo habías contado! ¿Tengo que preocuparme también ahora por el sexo femenino, Hinata?

―¡P-por supuesto que no, Naruto-kun! ¡¿Qué clase de chica crees que soy?!―Los ojos azules como el cielo del rubio chispearon con diversión al ver los mofletes hinchados de su novia, señal inequívoca de que estaba molesta. Rio y llevó las manos a estos, aplastándoselos y dándole un cariñoso beso en la nariz con una sonrisa.

―Una que se ve jodidamente sexy enojada. ―Hinata volvió a ruborizarse.

―Tiene razón, Hina ¡eres muy sexy! Sobre todo con este par de amigas que te cargas. ―Hinata chilló y se apartó de un salto de Shion al notar las manos de estas manosear sus pechos sin pudor ninguno. Se apegó al cuerpo de Naruto, como buscando protección, y él la rodeó con sus brazos, riendo.

―¡N-no es gracioso! Si lo sé no vengo… ―Shion sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro.

―Vamos, no digas eso. Es tu último año como universitaria. Después viene todo lo aburrido. Ven, te llevo a por algo de beber. ¿Tú quieres algo, rubio?―Naruto alzó las cejas.

―Tengo nombre ¿sabes? Pero no, gracias. Por hoy prefiero ser abstemio. ―Shion soltó una carcajada, como no creyéndose que alguien pudiera aguantar sin probar gota de alcohol en una fiesta de semejante magnitud.

Guio a Hinata entre la gente, abriéndose paso entre los cuerpos sudorosos y apelotonados unos contra otros, hasta la zona de la cocina, la cual parecía estar más despejada. De hecho, en esos momentos no había nadie. Shion abrió el frigorífico y sacó un par de cervezas. Hinata le agradeció tomando la suya una vez estuvo abierta. Ella no solía beber, pero por una no pasaba nada; además, esa noche tenía a Naruto para que la cuidara.

―¡Viniste, Hinata!―Se volvió al oír la voz de Toneri y le sonrió a modo de saludo. El chico se quedó momentáneamente embobado por aquel gesto tan dulce. Shion rodó los ojos. Comprobado. El amor te volvía estúpido.

―Bueno, iré a darme un garbeo por ahí a ver si pillo cacho esta noche. Toneri, su novio la está esperando en la entrada. Acompáñala como el galán que eres. ―Hinata vio con horror como Shion desaparecía de su vista, quiso seguirla pero la mano de Toneri en su brazo la detuvo.

―Hinata, yo… lo cierto es que tengo algo que hablar contigo. ―La peliazul se desasió con delicadeza del agarre y dio varios pasos atrás, moviendo la botella nerviosamente en sus manos. Se hacía una idea de lo que Toneri quería decirle y ella no quería hacerle daño, por ello siempre evitaba estar a solas más de lo necesario con él.

―To-Toneri… ―Él alzó la mano, pidiéndole silencio.

―Por favor, déjame hablar. ―Hinata calló y asintió, dándole pie―. Hinata, me gustas. Me gustas mucho. ―Hinata se mordió el labio inferior.

―Toneri, yo…

―Sé lo que me vas a decir: que tienes novio y que lo quieres. ―Hinata asintió, aliviada de que su amigo pareciera entender―. No obstante―la chica parpadeó― ¿crees que él es bueno para ti?―Hinata se lo quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos, sin comprender.

―¿Qué quieres decir?―preguntó, poniéndose a la defensiva.

―Él… Hinata, no quiero hacerte daño pero… ¿realmente lo conoces? ¿Sabes quién es?

―Lo conozco desde que éramos pequeños. ―Toneri asintió, eso le había dicho Shion y suponía que sería verdad, pero…

―Me he enterado de algunas cosas… ―Hinata cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un gran suspiro.

―Ahorrátelo. ―Toneri se la quedó mirando, estupefacto ante el tono duro y la mirada desafiante que portaba la peliazul en sus orbes perlados―. No eres el primero que me viene con el cuento: que si se droga, que si bebe, que si es un mujeriego y me engaña… ―Hinata negó con la cabeza―. No, Naruto-kun no es así. A la gente le gusta juzgar, le gusta hablar de más, pero nadie sabe realmente como fueron las cosas.

―T-tú… ¿lo sabes? Es decir… ¿Conoces su pasado y aun así tú…

―No solo conozco su pasado, Toneri. Yo estuve allí, lo viví, sé cómo fue y todo por lo que él tuvo que pasar. Esas cosas que publicaba la prensa amarillista… ―Negó con la cabeza―. Solo lo empeoraban.

―Pe-pero Hinata… lo detuvo la policía… ―balbuceó Toneri, incrédulo ante todo lo que estaba oyendo. Hinata suspiró.

―Todo eso lo sé, ya te lo he dicho: yo estaba allí, pasé todo eso con él. Cuidé de él muchas más veces de las que puedo recordar: cuando se emborrachaba o cuando llegaba arrastrándose a mi casa cubierto de golpes y heridas; lo sostuve mientras vomitaba en los baños más inmundos que te puedas imaginar; lo dejé llorar en mis brazos en los peores momentos de su vida; y pasé noches enteras en vela acompañándolo mientras dormía a causa de las pesadillas que padecía. ―Toneri estaba con la boca abierta, incapaz de creer todo lo que Hinata le estaba contando―. Y no por ello me rendí, al contrario, decidí amarlo más que nunca, más que a nadie en el mundo, porque me necesitaba. No tienes idea de las veces que amigos que tenemos en común me dijeron exactamente lo mismo que estás pensando tú ahora, pero yo no desistí. Y solo otras cinco personas son totalmente conscientes de todo lo que él padeció, personas que lo quieren de verdad y que tampoco se rindieron.

―Hinata… yo… ―Hinata negó con la cabeza, alejándose.

―¿Sabes? Todo lo que pasamos juntos… solo me hizo enamorarme más y más de Naruto-kun. Al final él fue capaz de sobreponerse, de superar sus miedos y enfrentarse al mundo, un mundo que siempre lo había juzgado y rechazado por el simple hecho de haber nacido. Y lo hizo porque sabía que no estaba solo. Así que no me arrepiento de amarlo ni de estar a su lado. ―Y dicho esto se dio la vuelta y echó a andar, ya se estaba tardando demasiado y seguramente Naruto estaría impaciente. No le extrañaría que de un momento a otro su novio apareciera de repente, buscándola. No le gustaba nada perderla de vista más que unos pocos minutos.

―¡Hinata espera!―Sin medir las consecuencias que podrían traer sus actos, el Ōtsutsuki la tomó una vez más del abrazo y tiró de ella hacia sí, abrazándola con fuerza―. ¡No lo acepto! ¡Me gustas!―Y bajó la cabeza, buscando besarla.

No contó con el dolor punzante que de pronto atravesó su cabeza, haciéndolo gritar. Cayó al suelo de culo y levantó la vista con los ojos llorosos, topándose con unos más que furiosos ojos azules. Vio un puño dirigirse hacia él y por instinto se cubrió la cara con sus brazos. Pero el golpe nunca llegó. Abrió un ojo para toparse la figura femenina de Hinata de espaldas a él, con los brazos en jarras.

―¡No más!―gritó ella.

―¡El muy hijo de puta intentó besarte!

―¡Lo sé! Pero no más, Naruto-kun, por favor. Por favor. ―Naruto bufó pero dejó caer la mano, todavía con la adrenalina a tope corriendo en sus sistema. Había ido a buscar a su novia porque ya le parecía que se estaba tardando demasiado y cuando la encuentra se topa conque otro tipo quería besarla. ¡JA! ¡Sobre su cadáver!

Fue hacia Hinata, la apartó suavemente poniéndola a su lado y se inclinó hacia Toneri.

―Si vuelves a intentar algo con mi chica te rompo los huesos uno a uno. Y, créeme, sé cómo hacerlo. ―Y dicho esto tomó a Hinata de la cintura y ambos se largaron.

Toneri solo se quedó allí tirado, más humillado que nunca antes en su vida y pensando que cómo era posible que la vida lo jodiera de aquella forma tan extraña.

Esta vez la princesa no había querido quedarse con el príncipe. Sino con el villano del cuento.

* * *

―Te lo dije. ―Toneri gimió cuando Shion le estampó sin ningún cuidado una bolsa de hielo en su dolorida cabeza―. Te lo dije―repitió, saboreando las palabras. Toneri apartó la vista.

―No lo entiendo… ¿Cómo puede-

―Porque lo ama, Toneri, simple y llanamente. El amor te vuelve estúpido, sí, pero también puede darnos fortaleza para salir adelante y no rendirnos jamás.

―¿Desde cuando eres poetisa?

―Oh, cállate. ―Shion le golpeó el brazo, dejándose caer en la cama al lado de su mejor amigo. La fiesta había terminado hacía una hora y Shion se había quedado para curar a Toneri. Lo que se hacía por los amigos…

―Me gusta, Shion.

―Dudo mucho que te deje volver a acercarte. ―Toneri bufó.

―Sigo sin entenderlo. Hinata es una princesa y Naruto Namikaze…

―¿El villano del cuento? No lo creo, Toneri. Aquí solo hay una parte de la historia. ―Toneri frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su amiga―. Hinata solo te contó lo que ella hizo por Naruto, todo por lo que pasó para lograr estar con él. Pero en ningún momento mencionó lo que él había hecho por ella.

Toneri bajó la cabeza.

¿De verdad dos personas podían sostener un vínculo tan grande, tan profundo, como el que Hinata le había contado y como el que Shion le estaba insinuando?

Le era muy difícil de creer que algo así pudiera existir entre una princesa y un villano.

 **Fin Príncipe vs villano**

* * *

 **Bueno, y llegamos al final. Sé que quizás el título es algo... extraño. Pero no se me ocurrió otro para ponerle a este también raro oneshot. Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis vuestras opiniones en un maravilloso review. Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	2. Naruto

**¡YAHOI! Sí, es la 1:23 de la mañana. Sí, estoy publicando esa tan anhelada segunda parte de este OS que posteriormente se convertirá en un long-fic.**

 **Y sí, espero que lo leáis y me dejéis review como Dios manda, en vez de ignorarme como habéis hecho con el úlitmo capítulo que he subido de _hijos de la yakuza_.**

 **¡1 review me han dejado! ¡1 review! ¡UNO! ¡Si no os gusta decídmelo, leches, pero no me ignoréis tan vil y descaradamente! No suelo montar pataletas pero, ¡mierda! ¡¿Sabéis lo mucho que me dolió?! ¡¿Después de toda la ilusión que pongo siempre en ese fanfic en concreto?!**

 **Asfgashdasfgashd.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Espero que os guste.**

* * *

 **Naruto**

* * *

Un sonido sordo seguido de otro como de vajilla rompiéndose fue lo que lo hizo revolverse en la cama y abrir los ojos, intentando salir de la somnolencia propia del sueño. Bostezando, se incorporó y se sentó en la cama, sintiendo un escalofrío cuando sus pequeños pies tocaron el frío suelo de madera.

―Mamá… ―dijo, frotándose los ojos y abriendo la puerta de su cuarto―. Ma… ¿se ha roto al- ―Su voz se apagó y, en contraste, sus ojos azules se abrieron desmesuradamente, incapaz de procesar lo que estaba viendo.

Al final del corto y estrecho pasillo había una figura, una persona, totalmente desconocida para él. Sabía que no era su madre incluso antes de que este se diera la vuelta. Ni tampoco su padre.

Su madre tenía el pelo rojo brillante y largo, era lo primero en lo que todo el mundo se fijaba en cuanto la veían. Y él hinchaba el pecho y sonreía, orgulloso, de que una mujer tan bonita hubiese escogido tenerlo como hijo.

Y su padre era alto y espigado, con una mata de pelo rubio casi tan alborotada como la suya, al menos cuando iba a visitarlos, su rostro iluminado siempre por una tranquila y amable sonrisa.

Y no la expresión fría y sin sentimientos que veía en el rostro del desconocido, que ahora lo observaba con una ceja alzada, como si esa fuera su casa y no la de él y la de su madre, como si el que un niño lo observara deambular por un hogar ajeno fuese nada más que una eventualidad.

El pequeño rubio, aturdido, bajó la vista, escudriñando la penumbra en busca de su madre, mientras el desconocido se incorporaba y, con pasos lentos y calmados, se iba acercando a él.

―¿Y mamá?―preguntó, en su tierna inocencia infantil, pensando el por qué aquel señor estaba ahí pero no había rastro de su madre.

Si era un invitado, ella tendría que andar por ahí, ¿no? De hecho, le extrañaba que no lo hubiese regañado por haberse levantado en medio de la noche, para mandarlo a la cama nuevamente.

Oh, cierto, era de noche. Se suponía que tendría que estar en su cama, durmiendo. Recordó que lo había despertado el sonido de algo rompiéndose. Súbitamente sus ojos se abrieron aún más, al darse cuenta de que aquel hombre no debería estar allí de noche. Los únicos que deambulaban de noche por las casas eran los papás, los hermanos o…

La gente mala.

Cuando el hombre ya estaba casi a su altura, a punto de agacharse para cogerlo y sin duda hacerle algo terrible, el pequeño rubio de ojos azules chilló, haciendo al desconocido desconcertarse y perder la compostura un minuto, tiempo suficiente para que el niño se le escurriera de entre los dedos para echar a correr por el pasillo hasta el salón tenuemente iluminado.

―¡MAMÁ, MAMI!―El desconocido suspiró, fastidiado. No había previsto que el crío se despertara, pero ahora no le quedaba más remedio que ocuparse también de él.

No podía ni debía dejar cabos sueltos. Era una lástima, por supuesto, y tendría que ir a expiar su culpa por arrebatar una vida inocente en cuanto terminara el trabajo, pero era necesario para su supervivencia.

Siguió con total parsimonia al niño, sabedor de que no podría abandonar la pequeña vivienda. Se había asegurado de cerrar la puerta con llave en cuanto entró, para que nadie entrara ni saliera.

Cuando llegó no le sorprendió la escena que encontró. El hijo de la mujer con la que había tenido una placentera aunque breve pelea arrodillado al lado del cuerpo sin vida de su madre, sacudiéndola por los hombres, sin comprender por qué, como solía hacer siempre que se dormía, no respondía a sus ruegos.

―¿Mamá? ¡Mamá, despierta! ¡Hay un hombre malo! ¡Tenemos que irnos!―Los silenciosos pasos del hombre hicieorn al pequeño mirarlo nuevamente con aquellos ojos azules como el cielo bien abiertos. El miedo pronto dio paso al enfado, porque el pequeño, sin dejar de intentar―en vano―despertar a su madre, lo miró, ahora con enfado―. ¿Qué le has hecho a mi mamá? ¿Por qué no despierta?―El asaltante casi sonrió, divertido por la absurda valentía del pequeño.

Ah, la inocencia de los niños, qué dulce, dulce era.

―Está durmiendo. No te preocupes, pronto te reunirás con ella. ―Su objetivo parpadeó un segundo, sin comprender del todo aún sus palabras.

No hasta que le vio sacar una fina cuerda del bolsillo. El miedo se arrastró de nuevo por todo el cuerpecito infantil al saber, de pronto, que su mamá no iba a volver… que estaba…

Muerta.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y se acurrucó contra el todavía cálido cuerpo de su madre, sollozando. Por instinto, pataleó y se resistió cuando el hombre lo agarró de su pijama, levantándolo. Sintió la presión de algo fino y cortante contra su cuello y empezó a acusar la falta de respiración.

―Lo siento―dijo el desconocido, antes de ejercer más presión, esperando que el niño dejara de revolverse y su cuerpo cayera inerte en sus brazos.

Pero nada de eso pasó.

En un arranque de valentía, el niño, haciendo gala de la flexibilidad innata a todos los infantes, consiguió retorcerse hasta alcanzar con sus dientes justo el trozo de piel que había entre el borde de los pulcros guantes de cuero negro que llevaba y la manga de su chaqueta deportiva.

El asombro lo dejó paralizado un momento, instante que el niño aprovechó para toser y recuperar las fuerzas, echando posteriormente a correr como alma que llevaba el diablo hasta la ventana más próxima.

Aquello no debía pasar, no estaba previsto. Maldiciendo en bajo, el hombre persiguió al niño y consiguió agarrarlo de una pierna antes de que el pequeño saltara a la escalera de incendios. Chilló y pataleó, luchando nuevamente por su libertad. Y sí que tenía fuerza, el condenado.

Tuvo que sacar medio cuerpo por la venta y taparle la boca para ahogar los gritos de auxilio que salían de su boca. No obstante, el niño siguió retorciéndose, peleando con uñas y dientes por liberarse de su agarre. El niño al parecer tenía suerte esa noche, porque uno de sus pies fue a dar con toda su fuerza, multiplicada por diez gracias a la adrenalina, contra sus partes bajas.

Un alarido y una maldición cuando trastabilló por el dolor yendo a dar contra la precaria barandilla de la escalerilla fue lo que alertó a los escasos transeúntes que había abajo, en la calle. Alguien gritó y señaló hacia arriba, sin duda viendo al pequeño suspendido sobre la barandilla y un férreo brazo sosteniéndolo.

El desconocido maldijo por tercera vez en la noche. Sopesando rápidamente sus opciones, decidió que no valía la pena arriesgarse a permanecer allí más tiempo, para que lo cogieran.

Aligeró un poco la presión sobre el niño, aumentando ahora la que ejercía sobre la barandilla. Esta cedió con un chirrido y, finalmente se desprendió, al mismo tiempo que él soltaba al niño empujando su cuerpecito para que cayera al vacío tras aquel trozo de metal.

Se quedó el tiempo justo de ver aquella figura infantil caer mientras un chillido desgarrador despertaba a medio barrio. Luego, el crujido de los huesos al dar contra el suelo lo hizo sonreír de satisfacción.

Al tiempo que un dolor agudo y ardiente reverberaba por todo el cuerpecito del pequeño, haciéndolo soltar un alarido de puro dolor… para luego quedar todo en calma.

En mortífera y absurda calma…

* * *

Gritó, sintiendo el dolor recorrer su cuerpo, haciéndolo jadear. Se retorció, gruñendo, luchando por deshacerse de aquella molesta sensación, sudando copiosamente. Algo lo aprisionaba y lo estaba asfixiando, además, sentía el pecho hundido y su respiración dolorosa y pesada.

Al fin, consiguió atisbar algo de luz y se arrastró hasta la misma. Su cuerpo tocó el vacío nuevamente y sus ojos se abrieron, con horror, hasta que dio contra algo duro que golpeó su espalda. El corazón se le detuvo un segundo y la respiración también se le paró, mientras sus ojos abiertos como platos observaban el paisaje borroso que lo rodeaba.

Tras varios segundos, la vista se le aclaró lo suficiente como para distinguir un techo blanco plagado de… ¿de estrellas? Pestañeó y frunció el ceño. Intentó moverse y su espalda protestó, haciéndolo gemir.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Y el hombre-

Un pitido lo hizo saltar, poniéndose en pie con los puños en alto y expresión fiera, dispuesto a defenderse. ¡Ya no era un crío! ¡Podía defenderse!

Cuando su mente se vio libre de la neblina que la enturbiaba se dio cuenta de que lo que había sonado no había sido más que su infame despertador… y que el lugar en el que se encontraba era nada más y nada menos que su habitación.

Y que lo que había vivido hacía unos minutos no había sido más que…

―Un sueño―dijo, con la voz enronquecida por el sueño. El alivio y el abatimiento lo inundaron a partes iguales, haciéndolo caer sentado sobre la cama. Se pasó la mano por el rostro―. Un puto sueño―dijo, riendo amargamente―. ¡Un jodido sueño!―Ahora rio, palmeándose la rodilla por ser tan estúpido.

Hacía tanto que no tenía una de aquellas horrendas pesadillas… Creyó que había mejorado, que había logrado superarlo…

Con enfado, tiró las mantas revueltas de nuevo sobre la cama y se estiró cuán largo era para apagar el molesto sonido del despertador. Al hacerlo, su nariz rozó con la almohada contraria al lado en el que él dormía, y no pudo evitar que un sutil aroma a coco y jazmín invadiera sus fosas nasales. Cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo, llenándose los pulmones de aquella fresca y dulce fragancia, dejando que penetrara en sus sentidos y que apaciguara los furiosos latidos de su corazón y el terror que todavía lo recorría a raíz del estúpido sueño que había tenido.

Enseguida, su mente dibujó la silueta femenina que debería estar allí, pegada a él, sus suaves curvas contra su pecho y sus caderas, sus piernas apresándola sin dejarle hueco para escapar, mientras su boca saqueaba la femenina al tiempo que las puntas de su largo cabello negro azulado rozaban sus brazos, fuertemente anclados en su cintura.

Aquella imagen alejó los malos pensamientos, pero en su lugar le trajo una molesta erección mañanera. Abrió los ojos y suspiró, mirando para su abultado pantalón de dormir.

―Lo siento, amiga―dijo, levantándose con un bostezo y acariciándose―. Pero vamos a ser mi mano, tú y yo por hoy… ―… como llevaba siendo desde hacía varias semanas.

Entró en el cuarto de baño para darse una ducha y terminar así de alejar el malestar que le había dejado el maldito sueño. Mientras se ocupaba de su problema entre las piernas, se preguntó cuándo había sido la última vez que una de sus pesadillas había perturbado sus sueños.

Años. Hacía años que sus demonios no lo visitaban en las noches, haciéndole imposible dormir y descansar. Y todo desde que había descubierto que había una personita capaz de alejarlos, una preciosa y suave chica que lo amaba con todo su corazón, tanto como él la amaba a ella.

―Hinata… ―gimió, con voz ronca, sintiendo el éxtasis explotar ante el recuerdo de su cálido cuerpo, de su sonrisa suave y de su mirada llena de amor y de promesas.

A pesar de que no se la merecía y de que la había hecho sufrir más que nadie en el mundo y que, aun con todo, ella había decidido amarlo y luchar por él.

Sacudió la cabeza, secándose con una toalla y saliendo desnudo a la habitación, para vestirse y encaminarse al trabajo. Concéntrate, se dijo, recuerda: céntrate en lo positivo, en lo que puedes hacer, no te amargues con lo que no puedes controlar.

Y sus pesadillas, desgraciadamente, entraban en esa última categoría.

Solo cuando su chica se encontraba con él era capaz de dormir toda la noche del tirón, sabiéndose seguro y a salvo entre sus brazos, mientras ella lo acunaba y le susurraba palabras amorosas y tranquilizadoras. A veces, era él el que tenía que acunarla y susurrarle con ternura, mientras sus manos le acariciaban la sedosa melena negro azulada una y otra vez.

Sonrió, recordando que, apenas unos años atrás, Hinata se desmayaba si él se atrevía a mirarla directamente a los ojos y sin embargo ahora se lanzaba felizmente a sus brazos, buscando refugio en su pecho.

Para ella, siempre había sido el caballero de brillante armadura, el niño que con valentía, y aun a pesar de sus propios padecimientos, la había defendido de los abusones cuando se habían conocido, siendo apenas unos críos.

Sonrió ampliamente al recordar al tembloroso patito que apenas y había podido hablarle, agradeciéndole con voz trémula su valiente acción, viéndolo con admiración en sus bonitos y grandes ojos perlados que, ya de niño, le revolvían el estómago y hacían estragos en su ser.

Siempre, siempre habían estado juntos, apoyándose el uno al otro. Incluso cuando él había estado en sus peores momentos, comportándose como un gilipollas con todo el mundo, ella incluida.

No, no se la merecía, siempre lo había sabido y por eso había luchado con uñas y dientes contra esos sentimientos y contra todo lo que Hinata le provocaba, sabiendo que solo la haría desgraciada.

Hasta que ninguno lo había soportado más. ¿Cómo ignorarla, cuándo ella lo perseguía a todas partes, incluso a esos lugares inmundos dónde él iba a pasar el rato, a sacar toda la rabia y el dolor que llevaba dentro? ¿Cómo hacerlo, cuándo había sido la única que siempre lo defendía, sin importarle su reputación o lo que los demás dijeran o pensaran de ella? ¿Cómo resistirse cuando, sin poder soportarlo más, lo había abofeteado para chillarle que si moría más le valdría hacerse responsable, porque ella pensaba seguirlo al mismísimo infierno?

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rio, recordando aquella escena, mientras se metía en el coche y lo arrancaba. Ahora le parecía un bonito―y en parte romántico―recuerdo. Pero recordarlo también traía un escalofrío, al pensar en un mundo en el que, por su estupidez, Hinata no existiera.

Enfiló la carretera, camino al trabajo, mientras a su alrededor la gente salía de sus casas y se preparaba, como él, para su rutina diaria. Suspiró al observar el verde paisaje salpicado por encantadoras casitas blancas aquí y allá. Cinco años atrás, no habría creído posible que él viviera en un sitio tan encantador, mucho menos que Hinata y él estarán juntos, ni que hubiera terminado la universidad y tuviera un trabajo, uno estable y que además le gustaba.

Sonrió al pensar en que, si hubiera sido por él, habría tirado por la borda todo aquello, pero gracias a Hinata y a gente a la que quería y apreciaba había logrado salir para delante, poniendo por delante su futuro en vez de mirar constantemente al pasado.

Llegó a su lugar de trabajo y aparcó en su plaza privada. Agarró su bolsa de la parte trasera y salió del coche, cerrando tras él con llave.

―¡Buenos días, señor Uzumaki!―Sonrió con cortesía y cabeceó a la joven adolescente embutida en un uniforme que pasó a su lado dando saltitos, colgada del brazo de un chico que, a juzgar por cómo la miraba, debía de ser su novio.

―Buenos días Amaru, Hiroshi. ―El chico parpadeó y enrojeció, aclarándose la garganta para devolver el saludo.

―Buenos días, señor Uzumaki.

―No te olvides de nuestra cita.

―No lo haré―murmuró el chico, algo incómodo porque se lo hubiera recordado delante de la chica que le gustaba.

Soltando una carcajada, Naruto se adentró por el portón principal del recinto escolar, saludando y correspondiendo los saludos de los estudiantes que lo rodeaban, yendo a cumplir con sus clases del día.

―Qué guapo es…

―¡Eh!

―¿Qué? ¿No puedo mirar?

―Es un profesor.

―Psicólogo.

―Es lo mismo.

―No lo es… ―Cansado de la absurda conversación, el adolescente besó a su novia, haciendo reír y enrojecer a esta.

―Demasiado mayor para ti. ―Ella rio, contenta.

―Sí. Además, está loco por su novia. ―Su acompañante cabeceó, conforme con aquella afirmación.

Cualquiera que hubiera visto al señor Uzumaki en compañía de la hermana de su compañera Hanabi Hyūga sabría que estaba pillado.

Y bien pillado.

* * *

Naruto alzó las cejas cuando, delante de él, su pequeña cuñada, como a él le gustaba llamarla para hacerla rabiar, daba vueltas en una de las sillas giratorias que había delante de su escritorio.

―¿No vas a comer con tus amigas, cuñada?―Hanabi frunció el ceño ante su tono burlón para luego bufar y continuar dando vueltas.

―Nah, Moegi tenía reunión con el club y las demás están demasiado ocupadas con sus novios. ―Hizo una mueca de asco y ello desató una carcajada en Naruto, que meneó la cabeza y continuó con la tarea de teclear en el ordenador, pasando así todas sus notas a limpio―. Oye… ―Naruto suspiró pero dejó de escribir, mirando de nuevo para Hanabi―. ¿Has hablado con onee-sama últimamente?―Naruto alzó las cejas.

―Claro, todos los días, ya lo sabes, Hanabi. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que le diga algo de tu parte o… ―Hanabi meneó la cabeza, pero su expresión preocupada hizo preocuparse también a Naruto. Apartó a un lado su portátil y se inclinó sobre la mesa―. Oye, Hanabi, ¿qué ocurre? Sabes que puedes…

―¿Qué? ¿Te vas a poner en plan psicólogo infantil conmigo?―Ahora fue el turno de fruncir el ceño.

―A eso me dedico. ―Suavizó su expresión y la miró fijamente―. En serio, Hanabi, ¿qué ocurre?―La joven castaña dejó de dar vueltas y suspiró.

―Nada, nada, cosas mías…

―Hanabi… ―El tono autoritario de Naruto la hizo claudicar. Sabía que no podría mentirle, a él no, que se conocía al dedillo todos los entresijos de una mente adolescente y, tarde o temprano, lo averiguaría, estaba segura.

Mejor pronto que tarde, antes de que pasara algo irremediable.

―Es que… echo de menos a onee-sama… ¿tú no la echas de menos?―El tono inocentemente triste de Hanabi lo relajó y lo hizo sonreír, comprensivo.

―Claro que sí, Hanabi, todos los días.

―¡¿Entonces por qué la dejaste irse?!―Naruto arqueó una ceja, ahora intrigado por el arranque de la chica.

―Hanabi, soy su novio, no su carcelero. Además, hacer ese máster siempre fue uno de los sueños de tu hermana. ¿Qué quería que hiciera? ¿Qué le dijera "o tus estudios o yo"?―se burló. Sacudió la cabeza al ver la expresión herida de Hanabi; suspiró; adolescentes, ¿por qué se le ocurriría especializarse en psicología infantil?―. Venga, va, dime: ¿qué pasa? ¿Va todo bien en tu casa?―preguntó, con tacto, temiendo que la respuesta fuese positiva.

Como Hiashi hubiese vuelto a las andadas… dejaría de hacer las cosas correctamente y, esta vez sí, secuestraría a Hinata y la llevaría a los juzgados con él para casarse con ella inmediatamente. Así tuviera que darse un palizón con el coche.

Bajo su protección y la protección de su apellido, Hiashi ya no podría hacerle daño. Nunca más.

―¡No, no! ¡Digo, sí, todo va bien! Papá no… no ha hecho nada… ―Naruto respiró hondo, destensando los músculos de su espalda, que se le habían tensado por la preocupación―. Es que… ―Hanabi vaciló un segundo―. Está lejos y… es muy ingenua, ya lo sabes… y tan buena y amable… ¿qué si alguien se aprovecha de ella?―Aquella había sido también la principal preocupación de Naruto cuando ella le había dicho que deseaba irse a estudiar el máster universitario a la ciudad vecina.

A pesar de no estar a más de dos horas en coche, incluso menos sin tráfico y pisando el acelerador a fondo, no podía evitar la sensación de que algo le ocurriría a su novia si él no estaba allí para ella, para protegerla y salvaguardarla.

Y el recuerdo de su pesadilla hizo que un escalofrío le bajase por la columna vertebral, trayéndole la sensación de que había sido un mal augurio.

Pero Hinata ya era una adulta, una persona capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones y, ¿quién era él para negarle sus sueños? ¿Cuándo ella lo había apoyado firmemente en su decisión de hacerse psicólogo aun cuando prácticamente todo el mundo se había llevado las manos a la cabeza?

¿Psicólogo? ¿El hijo de Minato Namikaze? ¿Cuándo no necesitaría trabajar nunca en su vida gracias a los cuantiosos beneficios de la empresa familiar y al fideicomiso que podría cobrar en cuanto se casara con Hinata? Porque no había duda de que se casaría con ella. Puede que no hoy, ni mañana.

Pero algún día. En el futuro próximo.

Sonrió al pensar en la cajita que tenía a buen recaudo en la caja de seguridad de su padre en el banco, esperando a que fuese el momento adecuado para que él la sacara y la abriera ante su legítima dueña.

―¡Eh, eh! ¡Tierra llamando a idio-ruto!―Naruto pestañeó y bufó con irritación al ver a Hanabi de pie ante él, chasqueando los dedos frente a él como si fuese un perro bobo que no entiende.

―Ya basta, Hanabi. Hinata es mayor de edad y puede hacer lo que quiera. Y yo no soy quién para prohibirle nada. ―Hanabi hundió los hombros y asintió.

―Lo sé… es solo que… después de todo lo que ocurrió… me pone nerviosa no tenerla cerca… ―Naruto sintió que el estómago se le encogía y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que no se le notara en el rostro el malestar que lo acechaba―. En fin, con cosas mías, no me hagas caso… Además, si Hinata encuentra a otro novio, mejor que mejor. Así me libaría de ti para siempre. ―Naruto no hizo caso de la última pulla de Hanabi, sabiendo que eso no iba a pasar, jamás de los jamases.

Pero, no obstante, la reciente conversación con su pequeña cuñada lo había dejado con una extraña sensación de aprensión.

Necesitaba ver a Hinata. Solo así se iría el molesto pensamiento de que, tal vez―y solo tal vez―ella podría fijarse en otro y enamorarse de ese otro.

Negó furioso con la cabeza mientras cerraba el portátil y se levantaba, encaminándose hacia el despacho del director, pasándose una mano por el pelo frenéticamente.

Kakashi le debía varios días de vacaciones. Y pensaba hacer uso de los mismos en ese preciso momento.

* * *

Con algo de tristeza, detuvo la moto junto a la acera y se sacó el casco, al tiempo que desenganchaba las llaves y se abría la cazadora de suave cuero negro. Hacía demasiado que no montaba en su vieja y querida moto naranja, peor había necesitado sentir el salvaje rugido del viento en su cuerpo, para quemar la adrenalina que se había apoderado de su ser ante la perspectiva de ver a Hinata tras semanas de no tenerla con él.

Una semana, tan solo una semana era lo que le había concedido Kakashi, aduciendo que los exámenes finales se acercaban para los de bachillerato y que lo necesitarían en el colegio para contener los ataques de histeria de los alumnos.

Bufó, pasándose la mano por el pelo, no dándose cuenta de que algunas mujeres y jóvenes que pasaban por ahí suspiraron al verlo hacer ese gesto tan sensual y casual, en opinión de las excitadas féminas.

Sacó su petate del pequeño maletero y se encaminó al portal del edificio en el que su novia tenía alquilado un diminuto apartamento de estudiante. Aprovechó que salían dos chicos para colarse dentro. Nadie le prestó atención mientras subía las escaleras, con el petate al hombro, silbando alegremente.

Se detuvo delante de la puerta del piso donde vivía Hinata y sonrió ampliamente, con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente dentro del pecho. Temblando de anticipación, elevó el brazo y llamó con los nudillos, con fuerza, haciendo retumbar la madera contra los goznes.

Se apartó un paso cuando escuchó un gemido que venía de dentro seguido de unos pasitos rápidos y cortos. Escuchó un pestillo siendo removido seguido de refunfuños y volvió a sonreír.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió y apareció la pequeña y curvilínea figura de su novia abrió los brazos, todavía con la sonrisa bailando en sus labios al ver el desconcierto pintado en sus preciosos ojos perlas al verlo.

―¿Qué? ¿No hay beso de bienvenida'ttebayo?―Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron como platos para acto seguido chillar de felicidad y saltar, literalmente, a los brazos abiertos que la esperaban, impacientes por estrecharla contra el cuerpo masculino que la aguardaba.

―¡Naruto-kun!―Él rio contra sus labios en cuanto estos hicieron contacto, respondiendo al beso en el acto.

La sujetó por sus redondeadas nalgas para poder sujetarla mejor contra él. Hinata, sin dejar de besarlo, lo abrazó con sus preciosas piernas. Aquel movimiento provocó un roce íntimo que hizo gruñir a Naruto, metiéndolos a los dos en el apartamento y cerrando la puerta de una patada tras ellos.

La deslizó por su cuerpo hasta dejarla nuevamente en el suelo, agarrándole el pelo para echarle la cabeza hacia atrás y poder mirarla a los ojos.

―Con cuidado, nena, o no podré contenerme. ―Hinata gimió al notar la pasión contenida en su voz y se pegó a él una vez más, haciendo que se tensara al notar sus rellenos senos aplastarse contra su torso―. Hinata…. Me estás matando… ―dijo, percatándose de que ahora ella se frotaba deliberadamente contra él.

―T-te he echado de menos… ―admitió, avergonzada, pero también incapaz de disimular el anhelo que titilaba en lo profundo de sus orbes perlados―. T-te necesito…

― _Maldita sea_ … ―Soltó su petate y la rodeó con sus brazos, haciendo que volviera a enredar las piernas en su cintura mientras su boca arrasaba con la suya, sus lenguas enredándose frenética y deliciosamente…

Gimió cuando metió las manos bajo la camiseta floja de andar por casa que ella llevaba puesta, sintiendo su suave y caliente piel que ahora ardía por sus caricias. Subió la otra mano hasta su pelo. Soltando la goma que mantenía el descuidado moño con el que se lo había recogido, gimiendo de nuevo en cuanto hundió los dedos en esos largos y suaves mechones que adoraba.

Rio cuando, con impaciencia, su pequeña novia, tironeó de su cazadora y de su camiseta. A tirones, negándose a soltarla del todo para que no se cayera al suelo y se hiciera daño, se deshizo de la chaqueta. Luego volvió a abrazarla, subiendo la de ella y abandonando sus labios brevemente para pasar a sus exquisitos pechos. Sin preámbulos, se metió un endurecido pezón en la boca y Hinata se arqueó contra él, sujetándose a sus hombros mientras, a causa de la excitación, ondulaba su suave anatomía sobre la masculina.

―Nena… ―La súplica en la voz de su novio hizo a sus manos moverse raudas para abrirle el pantalón y tirar del mismo hacia abajo, junto con los calzoncillos, liberando así su hinchado miembro.

Sintó como Naruto hacía lo propio con sus pantaloncitos cortos de pijama y las bragas. Tuvo que bajar momentáneamente una pierna para que la ropa se deslizara por la misma hasta el suelo, para rápidamente volver a sujetarse a su novio, dejando que este la apoyara contra la madera de la puerta y entrara en ella de un certero empuje.

―¡Oh, sí!―Naruto rio contra su cuello, dejándoles un segundo para que ambos disfrutaran de la sensación de tener sus cuerpos unidos.

Luego empezó a moverse, frenéticamente, salvajemente.

Fue rápido y duro, con gruñidos, gemidos y jadeos por ambas partes. El clímax los dejó a ambos aturdidos y sin respiración. Las piernas temblorosas de Naruto no pudieran más y este se deslizó hasta caer sentado en el suelo, con Hinata todavía anclada en su regazo. Poco a poco volvieron en sí y se apartaron el uno del otro para mirarse y sonreírse.

Se dieron un dulce beso, volviéndose a abrazar una vez más.

―Bienvenido, Naruto-kun. ―Él sintió sus ojos picar de emoción y se aferró con fuerza.

―Estoy en casa―susurró en su oído.

Porque Hinata era su hogar, su refugio.

Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de cuánto, cuánto la había echado de menos…

* * *

―¿Qué te apetece? ¿Pizza? ¿Chino? ¿Tailandés…?―Naruto la enjauló en sus brazos desde atrás haciéndola reír y besó su cabeza.

―A ti'ttebayo. ―Hinata no pudo disimular el sonrojo que su respuesta le causó.

Se giró en sus brazos y le sonrió, más feliz que una perdiz.

―¿Pizza, entonces?―Naruto entrecerró los ojos hacia ella para acto seguido tomarla de la cintura y sentarla en la mesa redonda de madera que había en medio del pequeño saloncito, colándose entre sus piernas.

Hinata no opuso mucha resistencia, abriéndose para él y permitiéndole hacerse espacio hasta que los pechos de ambos se rozaban de una manera que, en otra época, se hubiese considerado indecente, teniendo en cuenta la poca ropa que ambos llevaba en esos momentos.

―Si quieres pizza… ―Apoyó las manos sobre la mesa, a los lados del cuerpo femenino; bajó los labios y la besó despacio, dulcemente, saboreándola. Cuando se separó se pasó la lengua por sus propios labios, haciendo que la respiración de su novia se agitara―. Pizza será. ―Hizo amago de apartarse.

Pero la mano de Hnata, agarrándolo de la cinturilla de los pantalones de chándal que se había puesto y atrayéndolo hacia ella de nuevo, se lo impidió. Rio al sentir su impetuoso beso y cerró los ojos cuando, en un arranque de atrevimiento, dejó su boca para pasar a su cuello y a su pecho.

―Hinata… ―Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando sintió sus pequeñas y cálidas manos acariciar su pecho, sus hombros y sus brazos, delineando los tatuajes que le adornaban la piel y que habían sido nada más que una forma de rebelarse en aquel mundo asfixiante en el que ambos habían crecido que les exigía ser más que perfectos.

Agarró sus manos y estampó sus labios contra los femeninos por enésima vez en el día.

Pronto la comida quedó olvidada, necesitando sentirse y acariciarse. Esta vez hicieron el amor dos veces: primero sobre aquella misma mesa y luego en el sofá. Naruto parecía decidido a "estrenar" todos los muebles y superficies del apartamento y eso, aunque le causaba mucha vergüenza a Hinata al pensarlo, también la llenaba de alegría y deseo.

Nunca se cansaba de él así como él tampoco parecía cansarse de ella.

Al final, acabaron comieron bocadillos fríos con una bolsa extra grande de patatas fritas que Hinata tenía en la alacena. Satisfecha y medio adormilada, Hinata se acurrucó contra su chico en el sofá mientras en la televisión ponían algún programa de noticias.

Naruto le pasó un brazo por la cintura abrazándola contra él y besando su cabeza con cariño y ternura.

―¿Cansada, nena?―le preguntó, en tono divertido. Ella suspiró y asintió, sintiendo los párpados pesados―. ¿Acaso no duermes bien?―Un bostezo asaltó a la joven, impidiéndole contestar en el momento.

―S-sí, pero… es más agotador de lo que pensaba… he trasnochado mucho por estudiar y hacer trabajos… ―bostezó nuevamente y Naruto besó su cabello.

―Duerme, preciosa.

―No puedo… tengo… tengo que ir a una conferencia… Shion-chan… ―bostezo―…también irá y le prometí… le prometí que iríamos juntas… ―Naruto suspiró, sabiendo que si Hinata le había hecho una promesa a la amiga de la que tanto le había hablado, nada podría hacer que cambiara de opinión―. De-despiértame… a eso de las cuatro… ―Naruto la acomodó mejor y asintió.

―Descuida'ttebayo. ―Hinata cerró por fin los ojos y casi al instante cayó dormida.

Naruto echó mano de una manta y la arropó cuidadosamente con la misma, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable porque, sin duda, su reciente actividad sexual había contribuido a acentuar el cansancio de su novia.

Algo aburrido, pero nada dispuesto a interrumpir el descanso de Hinata, hizo tiempo viendo la televisión hasta que el reloj de su móvil dio la hora acordada. Sopesó unos segundos el no despertarla y dejarla dormir, se notaba que le hacía falta, pero descartó la idea enseguida, sabiendo que Hinata se enfadaría con él. Y no quería disgustarla ni que se enfadara con él cuando tenía apenas unos días para pasarlos en su compañía.

La zarandeó suavemente hasta que ella regresó del mundo de Morfeo. Sonriéndole, se levantó, se dio una ducha y se vistió. Agarró su bolso antes de salir y se despidió de él con un beso, una caricia que prometía toda una noche de compensación por abandonarlo.

―¡Me voy!

―Ve con cuidado'ttebayo. ―Hinata se detuvo un momento en las escaleras y se dio la vuelta para sonreírle, antes de empezar a bajar los escalones con energía.

Echándola ya de menos, Naruto cerró la puerta y se rascó la cabeza con un suspiro, pensando que aquel par de horas sin su chica se le iban a hacer eternas.

Sin embargo, pudo cobrárselas con creces aquella noche y, esta vez sí, en una cama, pudiendo abrazarla y amarla como ella se merecía.

* * *

Unos enérgicos golpes en la puerta a la mañana siguiente lo hicieron gemir medio adormilado. Abrió los ojos, esperando que estos se acostumbraran a la claridad que entraba por las ventanas y atravesaba las cortinas de la habitación.

Cerciorándose de que los golpes no habían despertado a Hinata, se levantó con un bostezo y buscó unos pantalones para ponerse y cubrir así parcialmente su desnudez.

Atravesó el pasillo y fue hacia la puerta, abriéndola y teniendo que bajar la cabeza hacia una chica rubia que lo observaba con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos, evidenciando así su sorpresa de encontrárselo allí.

―¿Querías algo?―preguntó, al ver que pasaban los segundos y la chica no hablaba.

―Yo… buscaba a Hinata… ―Naruto alzó las cejas, divertido, ante el tono de duda que percibió en ella, como si se estuviera planteando el haberse equivocado de apartamento; le sonrió, tratando de ser amable.

―¡Ah! Debes de ser la amiga de la que me habló. Pasa. ―Se hizo a un lado para permitirle adentrarse en la casa y posteriormente cerró la puerta―. Ahora la aviso. Es una dormilona'ttebayo. ―Enfiló el pasillo hacia la única habitación de la casa. Entró en la misma y se acercó a la cama, arrodillándose en la misma y sacudiendo el hombro de su novia para tratar de despertarla―. Eh, nena.

―Mmmm…

―Te buscan, preciosa. ―Todavía con los ojos cerrados, Hinata preguntó:

―¿Quién?

―Una amiga, supongo. Es una rubia de ojos claros. ―Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de golpe y se incorporó en la cama, saltando de la misma y corriendo por el pasillo para ir a recibir a su amiga.

Naruto se quedó mirando para la puerta, preguntándose cuándo se percataría Hinata de que había salido prácticamente desnuda, tan solo con una camiseta masculina que otrora había sido suya pero de la que Hinata se había apropiado tiempo atrás.

Contó los minutos y no pudo evitar sonreír, con diversión, cuando escuchó el chillido consternado de Hinata. Se rio cuando la vio entrar nuevamente en la habitación, buscando desesperada algo para ponerse.

―¡N-no te rías! ¡Malvado! ¡N-no me dijiste nada… ―Se fijó en sus pálidas mejillas, ahora enrojecidas por la vergüenza.

Se levantó y la abrazó.

―Perdóname, mi amor, pero es que estás tan sexy… tan provocadora… mmm…

―¡Naruto-kun!―Carcajeó cuando ella se soltó de sus brazos y corrió al cuarto de baño, hirviendo de vergüenza.

Le encantaba hacerla rabiar, comprobar que, a pesar de que también tenía su faceta apasionada, aquella niña tímida y algo insegura todavía seguía dentro de Hinata.

Y él tenía el deber sagrado de amarla y protegerla.

* * *

―¿Lista?

―¿Seguro que no te molesta llevarme?―Naruto suspiró y, por enésima vez en la mañana, tuvo que asegurarle que estaba más que feliz de poder acercarla hasta la facultad.

―No, Hina, claro que no me molesta. Es más: quiero llevarte. ¿Vamos?―Hinata lo siguió fuera del apartamento hasta la calle.

Una vez allí, se emocionó al ver que, en vez de venir en coche, en tren o en autobús, como había pensado, Naruto había ido en su querida y vieja moto.

―Naruto-kun… ―Él le sonrió, abriendo el maletero y sacando dos cascos.

Le tendió uno a ella y el otro se lo colocó él. Se montó y esperó a que Hinata hiciera lo propio con él. El corazón le latió fuerte cuando ella lo abrazó fuertemente desde atrás. Arrancó la moto y echaron a rodar, siguiendo las instrucciones que le iba dando Hinata.

Ambos disfrutaron del breve trayecto, sumergidos en los recuerdos que aquel les despertó, recuerdos de cuando eran más jóvenes y Naruto la llevaba prácticamente a todas partes en esa misma moto, aun a pesar de que rezongaba y refunfuñaba por tener que estar pendiente de una "niña que no hacía más que tocarle las narices".

No obstante, la vergüenza se iba apropiando de Hinata a medida que se acercaban al campus. Temió las reacciones de sus compañeros de clase, tanto masculinos como femeninos. Odiaba ser el centro de atención, y en cuanto la vieran aparecer con Naruto… sin duda atraería la atención.

La moto se detuvo al fin y, cabizbaja y temblando como una hoja, bajó del vehículo y se quitó el casco, entregándoselo a su legítimo dueño. Rodeó la moto, dispuesta a despedirse con un beso en la mejilla y un "hasta luego". Sin embargo, Naruto tenía otros planes: la agarró sorpresivamente de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, besándola con toda la pasión y el ardor que lo quemaba por dentro cada vez que ella estaba cerca.

Cuando al fin él decidió romper el beso, Hinata temblaba más que antes, aturdida aún por aquella muestra tan pública de afecto. Por su parte, Naruto la observó y se relamió los labios con sumo gusto, como si acabara de degustar un delicioso y exótico manjar difícil de encontrar.

―¡Eh, Hina! ¡Buenos días!―La aludida se giró, sonriendo tímida a su amiga.

―Bu-buenos días, Shion-chan. ―Se giró hacia Naruto, aún sonrojada, y los presentó―. Na-Naruto-kun, t-te presento a Shion Moryō, una buena amiga. Shion-chan, é-él es Naruto Namikaze. ―Shion sonrió ampliamente y le tendió la mano. Naruto correspondió el saludo con una mirada encantadora.

―Encantado. Gracias por cuidar de mi chica. ―Hinata volvió a enrojecer cuando él la asió por la cintura acercándola una vez más a su cuerpo, al tiempo que besaba su mejilla con infinito cariño. Cuando se separaron, le apartó un par de mechones detrás de la oreja y le sonrió cálidamente―. Vendré a buscarte luego'ttebayo. De nuevo, un gusto haberte conocido. ―Se despidió de ambas finalmente, se colocó el casco y, con un último guiño a su novia, arrancó y se perdió en la lejanía.

Pasó la mañana haciendo una mini compra en un supermercado cercano para cocinarle algo delicioso a Hinata para la cena. No iba a hacerla cocinar cuando parecía estar tan agotada, él también tenía que cuidarla y protegerla.

Dio un paseo por el centro de la ciudad, también, parando a comer en una coqueta cafetería en la que las camareras prácticamente se pelearon por ganar su atención. Rio, meneando la cabeza con diversión, pensando en si decirles que tenía novia y que sus intentos eran totalmente inútiles.

Pasó a recoger a Hinata y la llevó directamente a casa para que se diera un merecido baño de agua caliente y descansara como era debido. Si tenía que estudiar, ya estudiaría por la mañana. Dormir y comer bien era más importante, a su parecer.

Cenaron, vieron un poco la televisión y luego la llevó a la cama, cerrando las cortinas y deslizándose con ella entre las sábanas. La abrazó contra él, dejándola descansar la cabeza en su brazo.

―Buenas noches, mi amor.

―Buenas noches, Naruto-kun. ―La observó dormir unos minutos para luego cerrar los ojos y rendirse él también a Morfeo.

Al día siguiente, tal y como prometió, la dejó estudiar toda la mañana. Por la tarde la acompañó nuevamente a clase y luego la fue a buscar. Sin embargo, esta vez, no pudo resistirse y la tomó en brazos, llevándola directamente a la habitación, dispuesto a hacerle el amor.

Un día de tregua era suficiente para él, no podía soportar estar más tiempo sin sentir su suave piel y sin escuchar los adorables soniditos que escapaban de su garganta cada vez que la acariciaba y la besaba, mientras empujaba con fuerza en su interior.

―Podría quedarme así toda la vida, ¿sabes?―Hinata soltó una risita y rodó hasta ponerse boca abajo, acurrucándose y mirándolo con amor y devoción directamente a sus ojos azules.

―Yo también―dijo, estirándose para alcanzar sus labios. Naruto gruñó, sin dejar de acariciarla la espalda y pegándose a ella, haciéndola notar que nuevamente la deseaba.

El sonido de una llamada entrante en el teléfono de Hinata los hizo separarse. Disculpándose con una sonrisa, Hinata se sentó sobre las mantas para alcanzar el móvil y contestar.

―¿Shion-chan…? ¿Qué… ―Calló, seguramente escuchando lo que su amiga le estaba comentando. Naruto se puso de lado, apoyando lánguidamente un codo sobre la almohada, y comenzando a acariciar nuevamente la piel femenina **―.** ¿U-una fiesta?―Hinata se mordió el labio inferior y miró para atrás.

Su novio arqueó una ceja sin dejar de acariciar su cintura. Ambos se encontraban en el apartamento de Hinata, en la cama, desnudos como Dios los trajo al mundo. Hinata se hallaba sentada en el borde de la cama con el rubio tumbado a su espalda de lado, pasando los dedos por la piel de su espalda una y otra vez, disfrutando de la calidez que ella siempre le brindaba con tan solo un simple roce.

Siempre había sido así, desde que eran pequeños.

―Shion-chan, no sé… A-además si es en casa de… Bu-bueno pero… Es-está bien. I-iremos. ―Colgó y se giró a mirar a Naruto, dejando escapar un gran suspiro. Inmediatamente el chico se incorporó y llevó una mano a su mejilla, preocupado.

―Eh, ¿qué pasa?

―Shion-chan nos invitó a ir a una fiesta. Lo siento. S-sé lo que te ha costado conseguir estos días libres… ―Se apretó contra el cuerpo de su novio y comenzó a delinear la silueta de uno de los tantos tatuajes que adornaban su piel: un remolino rojo que representaba un sol, con los rayos bordeándolo.

―No pasa nada, nena. Hace tiempo que no voy a una fiesta. Pero ¿tú quieres ir?―Hinata levantó la vista y lo besó antes de contestar. Naruto correspondió encantado, abrazándola contra él.

―E-es que Shion-chan es mi amiga y… siento que la estoy dejando de lado por ti y e-eso tampoco es justo. M-me ha ayudado mucho en estos meses. ―Naruto alzó las cejas.

―Así que… ¿ahora soy un acaparador de tu tiempo?―Naruto la acomodó a horcajadas sobre él y sonrió de forma ladina al escuchar un gemido salir de los labios femeninos ante el roce de sus intimidades.

―Ajá―atinó a asentir Hinata, arqueándose al sentirlo frotarse descaradamente contra ella. Las manos masculinas subieron por su cuerpo hasta estrujar sus pechos―. U-uno muy guapo. ―Naruto sonrió arrogante y levantó el rostro, rozando sus labios contra los de ella.

―Y sexy, nena. Que no se te olvide.

―Y sexy. ―Fue lo único que consiguió decir antes de que sus labios fueran devorados por los de su novio al tiempo que él empujaba hacia arriba y ella hacia abajo, dejando que sus cuerpos volvieran a unirse como tantas veces ya había ocurrido ese día.

* * *

―No deberíamos haber venido… ―susurró Hinata, mientras se adentraban en el jardín de la casa en cuya dirección estaba teniendo lugar la fiesta que le había mencionado Shion el día anterior.

―Venga, nena, será divertido. Hace tiempo que no vamos a una fiesta… juntos―matizó.

Hinata suspiró, resignada, dejando que Naruto la arrastrara al interior de la abarrotada casa que se erguía al final de un bonito camino de piedras artificiales.

―¡Menos mal que has venido, Hina! ¡Estoy rodeada de depravados!―Hinata rio y devolvió el abrazo a Shion, quien hacía graciosos pucheros. Detrás de ellas Naruto sonrió, para posicionarse luego junto a su novia y entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella, paseando la vista por todo el lugar.

―Mmm… veo que las fiestas universitarias no pierden su toque, y son iguales en todos lados. ―Hinata asintió con un suspiro.

―P-por eso Shion-chan siempre quiere que venga. Dice que le hago de paraguas contra los pervertidos.

―¡Y tanto! ¿Te acuerdas hace un mes cuando fingimos ser una pareja lesbiana para que aquel mastodonte nos dejara en paz?―Hinata enrojeció y asintió, tapándose la cara con su mano libre, muerta de vergüenza.

―¿En serio? ¡No me lo habías contado! ¿Tengo que preocuparme también ahora por el sexo femenino, Hinata?

―¡P-por supuesto que no, Naruto-kun! ¡¿Qué clase de chica crees que soy?!―Los ojos azules como el cielo del rubio chispearon con diversión al ver los mofletes hinchados de su novia, señal inequívoca de que estaba molesta. Rio y llevó las manos a estos, aplastándoselos y dándole un cariñoso beso en la nariz con una sonrisa.

―Una que se ve jodidamente sexy enojada. ―Hinata volvió a ruborizarse.

―Tiene razón, Hina ¡eres muy sexy! Sobre todo con este par de amigas que te cargas. ―Hinata chilló y se apartó de un salto de Shion al notar las manos de estas manosear sus pechos sin pudor ninguno. Se apegó al cuerpo de Naruto, como buscando protección, y él la rodeó con sus brazos, riendo.

―¡N-no es gracioso! Si lo sé no vengo… ―Shion sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro.

―Vamos, no digas eso. Es tu último año como universitaria. Después viene todo lo aburrido. Ven, te llevo a por algo de beber. ¿Tú quieres algo, rubio?―Naruto alzó las cejas.

―Tengo nombre, ¿sabes? Pero no, gracias. Por hoy prefiero ser abstemio. ―Shion soltó una carcajada, como no creyéndose que alguien pudiera aguantar sin probar gota de alcohol en una fiesta de semejante magnitud.

Naruto las vio perderse entre la multitud con algo de aprensión, sintiendo ya la falta de la cálida mano de Hinata entrelazada con la suya. Suspiró y se dejó caer en un sofá, esperando a que volvieran las chicas con sus bebidas.

Una pareja se comía a besos justo a su lado, mientras un grupo de chicos hacía el idiota un poco más allá, en una especie de concurso de beber en el que, al parecer, ganaba el que más líquido pudiera retener en el cuerpo antes de vomitarlo todo y ponerlo perdido.

Meneó la cabeza, intentando que su vena de psicólogo no saliera a flote para empezar a preguntarle a todo el mundo si tenía algún trauma o problemas familiares o de autoestima.

Pasaron los minutos y Hinata no volvía. Un ceño de preocupación se le formó en la frente. Se levantó y empezó a recorrer la planta baja de aquella casa, intentando atisbar el cabello lacio y largo de Hinata entre el gentío. Renunció al ver que era casi imposible distinguir nada entre la multitud y la penumbra. Entonces preguntó por la ubicación de la cocina y, entre trompicones y empujones, consiguió abrirse paso hasta aquella…

…Solo para ser testigo de una escena que lo hizo ver todo rojo a causa de la ardiente ira que se desató en su interior.

Su princesa, su preciosa Hinata, siendo acosada por un imbécil con cara de niño bueno que no había roto un plato en su vida.

Vio todo rojo y a pasos agigantados se dirigió hacia ellos, justo a tiempo de impedir que los sucios labios de ese bastardo profanaran los de su novia.

Levantó el puño y, sin pensar, lo estampó con toda su fuerza en la sien de aquel idiota, que chilló como cerdo en el matadero en cuanto un golpecito de nada lo mandó hacia atrás, alejándose así de Hinata.

Levantó de nuevo el puño, dispuesto a volver a atizarle, queriendo sacar la rabia que lo recorría.

Pero Hinata se plantó con los pies firmes, el mentón erguido y las manos en las caderas, el ceño arrugado en su preciosa frente de porcelana.

―¡No más!―gritó ella.

―¡El muy hijo de puta intentó besarte!

―¡Lo sé! Pero no más, Naruto-kun, por favor. Por favor. ―Naruto bufó pero dejó caer la mano, todavía con la adrenalina a tope corriendo en sus sistema. Había ido a buscar a su novia porque ya le parecía que se estaba tardando demasiado y cuando la encuentra se topa conque otro tipo quería besarla. ¡JA! ¡Sobre su cadáver!

Fue hacia Hinata, la apartó suavemente poniéndola a su lado y se inclinó hacia Toneri.

―Si vuelves a intentar algo con mi chica te rompo los huesos uno a uno. Y, créeme, sé cómo hacerlo. ―Y dicho esto tomó a Hinata de la cintura y ambos se largaron.

No iba a permitir que nadie se robara a su chica.

Antes muerto que permitir a Hinata escapar de su lado.

* * *

El camino hasta el apartamento fue en completo silencio. El cuerpo de Naruto estaba en total tensión, intentando no perder el control. Aparcó la moto de cualquier manera delante del edifico donde estaba el apartamento de la Hyūga y saltó de la misma, quitándose el casco de cualquier manera y tirándolo de malas maneras sobre el maletero.

Hinata hizo lo mismo pero con más delicadeza. Lo siguió, cabizbaja, escaleras arriba. Se adelantó cuando llegaron para abrir la puerta y entrar en el diminuto apartamento que le había parecido más un hogar en aquellos pocos días con Naruto que en todas las semanas que llevaba viviendo allí.

Naruto entró como una tromba y comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro del salón, soltando maldiciones y murmurando cosas incomprensibles para sí mismo.

Hinata no se atrevió a decir ni hacer ningún ruido. Se movió con cuidado hasta sentarse en el sofá; seguía cabizbaja, con las manos apoyadas recatadamente sobre el regazo, esperando el estallido de ira de su novio, pero dispuesta también a defenderse si él la acusaba de algo. Sería de lo más injusto porque ella no había hecho nada malo, todo le había pillado de sorpresa.

―¡Maldita sea! ¡Cabrón malnacido! ¡Debería haberle roto la nariz y los dientes'dattebayo!―Hinata se sobresaltó al oírlo exclamar aquello.

―Naruto-kun… ―Él se dejó caer a su lado, bufando y empezando a mover las piernas, nervioso, impaciente―. ¿N-no estás enfadado?―Él la miró un segundo con el ceño fruncido para luego desviar la vista.

―Sí, pero no contigo: sino conmigo y con ese imbécil con cara de muñeco que intentó aprovecharse de ti, ¡de ti! ¡Que eres la mujer más buena, tierna, dulce e inocente que existe!―Hinata soltó una risita, siendo consciente de que el enfado lo hacía decir esas cosas tan vergonzosas.

―No debes… sentirte así. Fue… un desafortunado incidente. Estoy segura de que Toneri lo ha entendido.

―Más le vale… ¡Joder, mierda! ¡Me he quedado con las ganas de darle de hostias! ¡¿Por qué no me dejaste romperle la nariz, al menos?!

―Porque tú no eres así, Naruto-kun―le dijo ella, con voz suave, volviéndose para cogerle la mano entre las suyas y apretarla con cariño.

El rubio enrojeció y bajó la cabeza, queriendo decirle que él no era tan bueno como ella creía y que, ¡Dios, debería saberlo! ¡Ella le había visto hacer y decir cosas que… Tembló al recordar el pasado y sacudió la cabeza, girándose hacia Hinata para abrazarla fuertemente contra él.

―Ojalá estuviéramos casados, así podrías llevar mi anillo y mi apellido y ningún imbécil se te volvería a acercar con intención de apartarte de mi lado. ―Hinata se puso rígida y se apartó de golpe, mirándolo al rostro con sus grandes ojos perlados abiertos por la sorpresa.

―¿Qué… q-qué has dicho?―Naruto pestañeó; se ruborizó hasta el infinito cuando se percató de lo que había dicho.

¡Se le había declarado! ¡Y de la forma más boba y absurda que podría haber hecho! ¡¿Es que no había aprendido nada en todos aquellos años de noviazgo?!

No obstante, él era Naruto Namikaze, orgulloso hijo de Kushina Uzumaki y de Minato Namikaze, ambos de un corazón tan grande como su férrea determinación, rasgos estos heredados en Naruto, y además por duplicado.

Respiró hondo, se arrodilló frente a Hinata y le tomó las manos, clavando sus orbes azules como el cielo en los blancos perlas de ella.

―Hinata, amor mío, tenía planeado pedírtelo cuando hubieras terminado los estudios y hubiera podido hablar seriamente con tu padre. Por otro lado, ambos somos mayores de edad legalmente hablando y eres perfectamente de tomar tus propias decisiones como mujer adulta… Lo que quiero decir es… ―Calló, tomó aire y decidió hacer la tan temida pregunta―. Hinata Hyūga, el amor de mi vida, la única mujer que supo robar mi corazón y quedárselo para guardarlo bajo llave para toda la eternidad. ¿Quieres… quieres casarte conmigo?―Durante unos instantes, no se oyó nada en el diminuto apartamento, ni siquiera una mosca.

Hinata sintió que las lágrimas que tan arduamente había tratado de contener se deslizaban ahora libres por sus mejillas, volviéndole la vista borrosa.

―Oh, Naruto-kun… oh… ―Se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas a su lado y lo abrazó por el cuello, sin poder parar de llorar―. ¡Sí, sí, mil veces sí!―Soltando el aire que había estado reteniendo, Naruto la abrazó, con fuerza.

Por un momento, había temido que Hinata lo fuera a rechazar, y ahora aquel pensamiento le parecía más que ridículo. Hinata lo amaba, él la amaba, y sabía que juntos podrían afrontar cualquier cosa que el destino y el futuro les tuviera preparada.

La besó, consiguiendo la misma respuesta enardecida y necesitada de su parte. Se separó lo suficiente para ponerse en pie, cogerla en brazos llevarla en volandas hasta la habitación.

Donde se dedicó a amarla durante toda la noche y la mañana siguiente, celebrando así que Hinata ahora era su prometida.

―Prometida… ―Naruto sonrió, saboreando en sus labios la palabra. La miró dormir y volvió a sonreír, acurrucándose contra ella.

Ciertamente, prometida era una magnífica palabra, pero había otra que sin duda le quedaría aún mejor, sobre todo si iba unida a su nombre.

Hinata Namikaze, esposa de Naruto Namikaze…

Sí, definitivamente, esposa le pegaba más.

Y estaba dispuesto a que llevara el título lo más pronto posible.

 **Fin Naruto**

* * *

 **Hala, pesaos, ahí lo tenéis. Llevo todo el santo día trabajando en esto y, aun así, estoy segura de que alguna errata se me habrá escapado. Qué le vamos a hacer, no soy perfecta y tampoco aspiro a serlo xD.**

 **Ea, gracias a todos los que me dejasteis review en la primera parte. Así que... ¿qué? ¿Me dejáis otro contándome vuestras teorías conspirativas sobre lo que puede contar (o no) el long-fic en el que se basan estos dos OS? Venga, va. Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí.**

 **Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


End file.
